


i gave you all this time (i figured i would know better)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based on The Fault in Our Stars, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Drabble, Heartbreaking, Hospitalization, Hurt Brian May, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Red String of Fate, Sad Brian May, Sad Ending, struggling actor Roger Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger follows his red string of fate to the oncology ward of a hospital.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	i gave you all this time (i figured i would know better)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. Even for me. Please read tags.
> 
> This was done in some server mischief and whoops. 
> 
> Also I was a little drunk writing this. But I did do some editing!

Roger doesn’t remember the skyline of his hometown. He remembers that he could see the stars, and now looking back on it, he thinks that he maybe should have taken Brian to see it when travel was still in the realm of possibility.

Not that he can truly fault himself for coming to Hollywood. His heartstring had led him here. When he was younger, he dreamt that it was one of the US Disney stars, maybe Vanessa Hudgens or Ashley Tisdale, a bubbly beautiful girl.

Instead, his string led him to the Oncology ward in L.A’s biggest hospital. His sting led him to Brian May. The love of his life.

Brian had stared at him, eyes hazy with painkillers and confusion at a stranger. Admittedly Roger didn’t have a reason to show up at this person’s door – this incredibly ill person’s _hospital_ door. But here he is.

So far as he can tell, no one else can see the red strings tying people together. He can see everyone else’s, it’s why he urged John to marry Veronica and urged Freddie to fix things with Jim every time their relationship was rocky.

Brian took everything in stride – admittedly in a depressingly optimistic way.

“Well, I’ve got nothing else to believe, so a red string on your finger leading you to me only means that I’ve got a visitor.”

Roger wants to cry when he learns that Brian’s parents hadn’t been able to visit him much because of the cost of airfare and his treatment.

He starts visiting every day.

“I got a part today,” Roger sings, “I’m a background singer, but it’s in a blockbuster, I’ll get a fancy tux and my names in the credit.”

“That’s fantastic, Roggie,” Brian smiles.

Roger always remembers Brian’s smiles the most. It’s the first time that the treatments don’t seem so harsh on him.

“I’ll get an early release,” Roger vows, “we’ll watch it here.”

It’s always a dangerous game making promises for the future. But Roger knows that the future is the only thing you have, staring at four-wall all day in between needle pricks and sleeping. He had been lucky enough that his cancer scare was just that – a rare heart condition isn’t fortunate but at least he could control it with medication that doesn’t make him lose the want to do anything.

“An early release?” Brian frowns.

“They do this all the time,” Roger promises, “use that Make-a-Wish bit.”

Brian laughs, raspy and dry and Roger reaches over to put the cup of water to Brian’s lips, “that’s for children.”

He kisses him on the cheek, “young at heart.”

Nurse Smith raps once on the door panel, “Well Mr. Movie Star Taylor, your time is up for today.”

Brian pouts.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Roger sets the cup to the side, “dare you to wake up in the morning.”

This only makes Brian roll his eyes, “dare you to come to visit me again.”

Roger gives a cheeky wink, “yes, sir. Save me your Jell-O if it’s lime!”

He tugs faintly at the string as he leaves, making Brian’s pinky finger twitch. Brian wiggles it at him and that’s the last Roger sees of him for the day.

It’s raining by the time he makes it home. His chest is strangely tight, and he vaguely remembers that he has a checkup for an abnormality on his bloodwork that he must go in for next week. He rubs at it and pops an aspirin in his mouth _just in case._

* * *

They tell Brian later that there was nothing anyone could do.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr.


End file.
